Love can pull you out of the darkness
by I'm scared for you Harry
Summary: When Harry loses Cedric Diggory, His first love, His best friend, Ron Weasley, Falls in love with him. Rated M for later chapters
1. The end of a life

Harry wandered over the courtyard, thinking about his relationship with Cedric. He didn't have to complain. Cedric was a sweet and caring boy, everything Harry could wish for. Though, there still was something missing. Harry had a submissive side. Not that he had admitted it to Cedric, yet. Recessed in thoughts Harry bumped into someone.

"Watch it, you git." He heared Malfoy sneer.

Harry stood up and wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"Sorry." Harry said softly. _'Bet Malfoy likes it rough.' _

Harry shook his head and left Malfoy behind him, walking towards the Astronomy Tower. When Harry had reached the edge of the tower he sat down on the cold, wet grass and let his thoughts about Cedric take over everything else he needed to think about. He loved Cedric with everything he had and knew that Cedric returned these feelings. Maybe even stronger then Harry felt about him. It was only recent that these thoughts that he was missing something came to his mind but he could not put his finger on it. Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his shoulder and looked up to see his boyfriend standing over him with a smile upon his face. Harry could not help but smile at Cedric's perfect face,well Cedric had Perfect everything.

" Hey baby" Cedric smiled as he sat down next to Harry before kissing him.

Harry broke off the kiss and smiled wider back at Cedric.

"Hey sweetheart" Harry replied, Cuddling up to Cedric to keep warm and also to feel safe.

Cedric kissed the top of Harry's and placed his head on top of Harrys. Harry felt that Cedric took a deep breath.

"Harry, there is something I have to ask you."Harry's eyes widened. He was not, was he? "Harry we've been dating for quite a long time now, and I feel we can go to the next base." Cedric sat down on his left knee and opened a little velvet box. "Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry started to panic as he was not ready to go this far in the relationship with Cedric, Even though he did love him with all his heart.

"I..." Harry was speechless.

"We don't have to marry next year, we can wait and be engaged for a while. I just want to make sure you're mine."

Harry didn't want to hurt Cedric._ 'How can I explain myself without hurting him?' _Harry's subconscious asked. "Cedric, I... I don't feel... Bloody hell, this is difficult." Harry said frustrated.

"Is there someone else?" Cedric asked Harry. Harry saw Cedric's smile fade.

"No, love, there isn't. It's just..." Harry took a deep breath. "It's just that I don't feel like being engaged and stuff yet. I'm only 16."

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, I get what you mean. It's just I want to make sure you're mine and only mine." Harry started to well up because he could not hurt Cedric but knew he had to

"How would we get engaged if you were not here, at Hogwarts?" Harry asked nearly at the edge of crying.

"But I am, That is all that matters, You and me, Right here right now" Cedric replied.

"But if you didn't get held back then you would not be here would you?" Harry said back to him, trying not to start an arguement but he knew Cedric would think Harry was starting one

"Look Harry, I love you with everything I have and I want to spend every second with you and all my life" he said, Himself near the edge of breaking down.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy turned up, his wand Extended out in front of him, pointing towards Cedric and Harry. Cedric Jumped up from the floor and jumped in front of His beloved boyfriend.

"What the fuck do you want you jumped up ferret" Cedric Spat at malfoy without a second thought.

Malfoy's blood boiled at that point, He flicked his wand in Cedric's direction and Cedric fell to the floor, whitering in pain .

"STOP STOP JUST STOP IT" Harry screamed.

At this point, everyone that was in the courtyard had disappared just leaving the three boys alone. Malfoy raised his wand in the air, quickly and Cedric stopped moving from the pain

"What the Fuck do you think you are doing Malfoy?" Harry asked with venom in his throat.

Malfoy didn't reply but He ran towards Harry and pinned him down to the floor. He flicked his wand and suddenly a small handed dagger came flying towards him but before it could hit either of them, Malfoy had caught it. He bent down towards Harry's right arm and cut his clothes so Malfoy could see the flesh. He chuckled and began to carve letters into Harry's arm. Harry screamed in pain from the feeling of the dagger cutting into his flesh. He knew Cedric could not do anything as Malfoy had used the Detentio curse on him and He could not break free. After what felt like a life time of toture Malfoy jumped up from the floor and examined his work. H-A-L-F-B-L-O-O-D-F-I-L-T-H Was cut into his flesh and blood was seeping down his arm. Draco grinned and Bent down again and Kissed Harry With passion.

He stood up again and pointed his wanted to Harry. "Crucio." he whispered loving.

Harry cried out with the fact he was in unimaginable pain. He could not do anything about it and neither could his love. Suddenly the pain stopped and Malfoy turned on Cedric.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD! Harry shouted sharply.

Malfoy just laughed and undid the ropes on Cedric before spitting on him.

"What are you doing?" Cedric cried as Malfoy pointed his wand at Cedric's neck.

"Just this" Malfoy sneered

Harry knew exactly what he was going to do so he plucked up all the energy he could and ran to Cedric, trying to jump in front of the Killing Curse, But it was to late. It had hit Cedric square in the Chest and he had fallen on the floor.


	2. The criminal runs away

After seeing Cedric's dead body lying on the floor Harry's mind blacked out, with only one thought in mind "_Draco Malfoy had killed Cedric_", his boyfriend who had just asked him in marriage, the one without whom he could not live. And all that was Malfoy's fault!

Harry started to search in his pockets for his wand to make Malfoy pay, to kill him like he had killed his love. When he finally found it, he raised his head to look to where Malfoy was standing staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"He wasn't for you Harry, you have to understand I did it for you, you couldn't marry that fucking half-blood bastard! He was oppressing you! We no longer fitted, you never saw me anymore!" Malfoy was rambling, shivering under Harry's stare.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't want to hear you, I'm going to kill you! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY LOVE!" Harry was screaming, wand pointing at Malfoy's heart. His wand was surrounded by a green aura of magic, it seemed to have a life of it's own."AVADA KED-" Harry was stopped by a stunning spell thrown by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was thrown off of his feet and hit the ground hard. He looked around and saw McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Dumbledore standing around the scene. He wanted to get up but did not have any energy.

"Horace please remove Mr Diggory's body away from here and contact his parents now?" Albus asked.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Draco Malfoy had disapparated away without so much as a "sorry". The rest of the remaining teachers crowded around Harry, helping him to his feet. None of them asked Harry any questions about what had happened; they just wanted to get him some place safe and quite. McGonagall linked arms with Harry, making sure he did not fall down. Harry looked back with tears streaming down his face at the body of his beloved, who was not being taken away with a white cover over him. Harry wanted to run away and not be near anyone. His mind went blank and all he could hear was the crack of the Killing Curse being emitted from Malfoy's wand.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking, Harry and McGonagall had reached the headmaster's Office but Harry did not want to be anywhere but with Cedric, holding his hand. McGonagall sat Harry down on the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Harry was numb from the pain and knew this was the end of his life, as without Cedric he had nothing left to live for. Just then the Door to the Headmaster's office swung open and Cedric's Parents stumbled in. His mother was crying silently and ran straight to Harry, lifting him up and hugging him tightly. Harry could not say anything to her or Cedric's Father as he did not know what to say. He just hugged her tight, letting tears fall down his face and hitting the woman's shoulders.

"Nora" Amos began to say before Dumbledore appeared and placed his hand on Amos's Shoulder.

After Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey entered with a few potions and asked Harry if he was hurt anywhere. That's when he remembered the scar the Malfoy left on his arm and showed her. By doing that he also showed it to everyone in the office. Nora Diggory started sobbing again while her husband was taking short breathes and rubbing her back.

"Did Draco Malfoy do that to you Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry simply nodded, not caring about anything except the ache in his chest left by Cedric's death.

"Okay, drink this potion and it should close the wound without leaving any scar." She handed him the potion, but he was looking outside the window with a blank look so she had to open the vial and put it right in his hand for him to turn to look at her and drink it.

Then she looked at his back for any injuries resulting from the Crucio curse and stunning spell that he received. She found none and then left after whispering a few words into Dumbledore's ears who had been watching all of it with a very sad look. After Madam Pomfrey exited the office, Dumbledore looked at Harry for a few seconds and then started to ask him questions about what happened. Harry's mind and gone blank again the moment the wound on his arm had started to close again, reminding him for when Malfoy had carved it on him and then kissed him and when he turned away from Harry and killed Cedric. Tears were streaming down his face again and he just couldn't stop thinking that Malfoy should have killed him before killing Cedric but Harry knew Malfoy was not that kind.

Dumbledore had given up trying to get answers from Harry as he knew the state of mind Harry was in. Dumbledore went and sat behind his Desk and dismissed Mcgonagall, Just leaving himself, Harry and Cedric's parents in the office. Just then Ron and Hermione came through the door slowly and walked up to Harry. Hermione embraced Harry tightly and Ron stood behind Harry with his hand on Harry's shoulder.


	3. The first memory

Hermione let go of Harry after a few minutes of hugging him and whispering kind words into his ear. Harry knew she meant well but none of the words helped him or made him feel any better. The only words he wanted to hear were Cedric's but he knew that was impossible and he would never hear the sweet tones of him ever again. Ron pulled up a chair beside Harry and looked at him

"Mate, It's going to be alright, We're here for you" Ron said gently

Harry jumped up from the chair in which he was sat and ran out the office, Tears streaming down his face and his head hurting from thinking to much about the events he had witnessed the past hour. He just kept running, not caring as to where he would end up, he just wanted to be alone, to cry out all the pain he held in. He then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Harry spun around, feeling happy as he thought it was Cedric but when he got a proper look at the person behind him he saw Colin Creevey standing there with a smile on his face.

"Harry, Are you alright?" He asked, looking into Harry's eyes and seeing pain.

Haryr Didn't answer, instead he just carried on running. He came to the cold, stone staircase that led down to the Boathouse.

_Cedric took ahold of Harry's hand and led them down into the boathouse. Cedric sat on the edge of the wall, His legs dangling over the edge and nearly touching the icy water. Harry sat down next to him and held his hand softly. He had always loved the touch of their skin touching together. Harry always felt sparks fly when they did and he knew Cedric felt the same. _

"_So why did we come down here?" Harry asked, not looking away from Cedric's beautiful eyes._

"_Well this place has always been special to me and I wanted to share it with you" Cedric smiled back at Harry_

"_But I think this Place is special to everyone" Harry replied_

"_Yes but it holds a very special place in my heart as I was sat here when I first figuered out I love you" Cedric said, close to tears_

_Harry slowly pressed his lips up to Cedric's, both of them cold from the winter air. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Cedric stood up and pulled Harry up with him_

Harry ran down the Stairs and into the boathouse. He wanted to feel near to Cedric and he knew this was the place where he would feel that. They had shared their first kiss here and like Cedric, This place was very special to him. He sat down on the egde of the boathouse and looked out to the lake and view. He sighed deeply and started to flick his wand around, muttering anything that came out of his mouth.

"_Mens Congelo" _He whispered

Suddenly fireworks started to emmit from his and and flew into the air. They moved around the air, joining each other until they finally made an image. Harry looked up and saw that they had made the image of Cedric's face. Harry saw that it was looking down on him, smiling and close to laughter. Harry smiled for a few seconds back up at Cedric and then Layed down on the cold stones and closed his eyes


	4. The start of a downward sprial!

**Sorry I have not updated the story for a while. Just been really busy, but here it is, the next chapter.**

The bright sun beated down on Harry, who was still laying down on the cold, stone floor, outside the boathouse. He had been awake for a few hours but didn't see any reason for moving. No one had even come to find him in twelve hours. Would anyone miss him if he wasn't there at all? He started to remember last night, the firework image of his soul mate and smiled sadly. Harry started to think back to yesterday, that horrible day. He thought about that monster Draco and Why he had to die. Harry didn't care it was against the law. Draco had to go the same way as Cedric and Harry was going to make sure he did. He got himself up from the floor and ran up the staircase to the courtyard. Luckily no one was around as even though Harry was going to kill someone, he didn't want anyone seeing this. Harry got his wand out from his robe pocket and pointed it in front of him. He thought deeply of Draco and his hatered for the Slytherin.

"_Accio Draco_" He shouted.

His wand shook under the pressure , as the summoning spell was not strong enough to be used to summon a living person, but he knew that by combing the strength of his wand to the power of the spell, he would be able to make it work. Suddenly the sky was filled with a stream of black and white smoke and it was heading closer to Hogwarts. Harry gripped his wand more, ready to duel with Draco. Draco appeared from the stream of smoke.

"POTTER" He growled "How the hell did you get me here?" He asked

Harry didn't answer that question. Instead he just pointed his wand at Draco, grinning.

"You're going to pay for what you did" He said with anger in his voice.

Draco knew what Harry was going on about but before he had a chance to react, A green light was heading straight for him. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the floor. Harry thought he had killed him. He smiled brightly, Knowing the deed was done but he didn't feel the feeling he wanted to feel about this. He felt sad and upset and now two people had died in two days. Suddenly Professor Snape ran to Draco's side.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He shouted at Harry

"I killed him" He smiled

Snape checked Draco over and then ran to Harry. He bent down to his ear and whispered "He's alive"

Harry ran to Draco's side and smiled down at him. He was happy that he had not killed him, as he had realised that Death was to kind for scum like Draco. He knew that if Draco laid there for long enough, everyone would see him and he would be carted off to Azkaban. Harry ran from the scene, not wanting to be seen anywhere need Draco and didn't stop until he got reached the gryffindor common room. He ran up the small winded staircase and into his room. He pulled his trunk out from under his bed and opened it up. He began to pull everything out, trying to find the mauraders map. After pulling most of the contents out of it he found it, right at the bottom of the pile of things. He stood up and left the Common room, knowing the house elfs would clean the mess he made up. He looked around, making sure no one was around and opened up the map. He saw that the map was already showing everything and everyone in hogwarts so he scanned it for the two people he knew would help him.

"There" He exclaimed

He closed the map and started to run again, this time faster then before as he was scared and wanted to see Hermione and Ron. He ran all the way down to the dungeons and saw them trying to trick the painting that protected Slytherin common room.

"If you don't let us in, then we will have to set fire to you, I'm sure Ron here knows the spell for it" Hermione threatend

Harry came out from behind the wall slowly and walked up behind his two best friends.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, making them jump

Hermione jumped around and hugged Harry and sighed in happiness whereas Ron was now kicking and punching the painting to try and get in. Hermione laughed at this and pulled him into the Hug.

"Harry it doesn't matter what you think, you are going to need us in the times like this and we are always here for you" Hermione said, kissing his head

"I know but I just don't know what to do, What would you do if you lost someone you loved with all your heart?" Harry asked

"Well I would grieve and move on but I would never forget the person i loved" Hermione replied, trying to get through to Harry but knew it wouldn't work

"But I can't move on from Cedric, I just want him back" Harry said, now crying

"Look mate, everyone knows how much you loved him and if you really do love him then you are going to have to let him go, He is dead and I don't think he would want to see you depressed" Ron whispered into Harry's ear

Harry didn't know why but what Ron had just said made him get more upset. He pushed his two friends away from him and ran back the way he came. He pushed open doors, trying to find somewhere where he could be on his own. He looked in the door to the potions classroom and saw it was empty. He walked slowly into there and locked the door behind him so no one could come in. He sat down on a stool and cried, letting more tears out. He ot out his wand and pointed it at his arm.

"_Diffindo"_ He whispered

His flesh was cut deep and blood started to pour out. He sighed in relief as this pain was worse then the pain for Cedric and in a way it drowned out that pain.

**Sorry Harry cut himself but He has got really depressed. It does get worse so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read. And Just so we are clear, I am not a sick person, I am trying to get through was happens to some people after their beloved dies. Please review.**


	5. The Help of a friend

**Sorry about the late update. Been distracted by the holidays but now that is out the way I can write most days! Yay**

A few weeks had past since Harry had started to self harm. It had gotten worse, with him doing it every day. He had always done it when there was no one around as he knew that people would judge him for it. Some of the first cuts he did were slowly fading but the most recent ones stood out. Harry covered them up with a few charms and clothes..

The winter air hit Harry straight in the face as he walked out of the entrance hall and into the courtyard. He buttoned his robes all the way up to his chin and carried on walking. He looked up at the sky and sighed as the snow fell slowly and gracefully to earth. Harry sighed as this was his first snow without Cedric by his side, keeping him warm. He once again wanted to cry but knew that pain was to much to handle. After making sure no one was around he dragged himself off to a small stone alchove in the wall and placed a darkening charm on the place. He then knelt down and pulled up his sleeves, removing the charms on his arm so he could see the cuts. He pointed his wand, once again at his arm and cut himself. The warm liquid trickled down his arm and a few drops hit the floor. Suddenly Harry looked up as he felt eyes staring down at him. He gasped in shock as he saw Hermione stood there, her mouth dropped to the floor in shock. Harry could not say anything to his best friend but he knew his face said it all.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said, pulling him up and hugging him tightly "Why?"

"I'm sorry. Did you just ask me why, Well because my boyfriend is dead. Murdered by Draco Malfoy for no reason, no reason at all and that bastard got away with it. I have no way of letting out all the pain i am carrying so this way let's me focus on another pain for a few minutes. It is a blessed relief from the pain i have been carrying these past few weeks" He said, nearly shouting and on the edge of tears.

Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes, gasped and stumbled back "You're in so much pain, I can see it in your eyes" Hermione cried, with tears running down her face. She could not believe why she did not see this eariler. He was her best friend and she had been blind for so long. She hugged him once again, holding him to her shoulder.

Harry felt a few tears escape his now wet eyes, dropping now onto Hermione's shoulder. He sort of felt relief now that one person had found out what he was doing to himself but at the same time he felt worried because Hermione could tell Ron and Harry didn't want that.

"Please, don't tell anyone" Harry cried

Hermione removed his head from her shoulders and looked at him.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" She said, smiling a small sad smile

Hermione took Harry's hand and walked him back inside the castle. She walked him up to the griffyindor common room, their hands still enticed.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked, looking around

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she walked him up to his bedroom which he shared with the others fourth year students. Hermione opened the door for him and saw that no one was in there. She was reliefed as she knew Harry would not want anyone around him. She led him to his four poster bed and layed him gently down on it. He sighed as his head hit the pillow and he felt a little bit safe.

"Now wait here while i get something" Hermione ordered him before leaving the room.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, letting his mind fill with memoris once again of his Beloved. A pang of Guilt hit him and filled his entire body until he felt like he was going to die from it. What would Cedric think if he knew Harry was doing this to himself? How would this make Cedric feel? Harry suddenly sat up as he heard the door swing open and He hid his face from the person that had just walked in. He felt the matress go down as the person sat at the end of the bed.

"Harry give me your arm" Hermione said

Harry looked at Her and extended his arm, letting her grab ahold of it. She uncorked a vial with her spare hand and poured a little of the liquid onto the cuts and scars. A little steam rose from his arm as the liquid covered the cuts. Hermione placed her hand onto them, to make sure the potion did not go all over the bed sheets. After doing this on all the cuts Hermione looked at Harry's arm to see all the flesh had repaired itself and there were no wounds on him. She corked the vial back up and threw it out of the window, getting rid of the evdience.

"How do you feel?" She asked Harry would had now covered his arm with his robes once more

"Still the same but thank you for that" He replied, hugging her once more and feeling the warmth from her body hit him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Hermione pulled back. She held Harry's hand and placed it to his heart.

"He is there Harry, Looking out for you and loving you. The one's we love never truly leave us" Hermione said, with a few tears running down her face

"Didn't Sirius say that last summer?" Harry asked, knowing the answer to it already without havning Hermione answer him

Hermione nodded and started to giggle. Harry started to join in and he suddenly felt a little bit better just from the giggling with a very good friend and not worrying about a lot of things for that moment in time. Hermione then got up from the bed and started to slowly walk out the the room.

"Hermione?" Harry shouted to her, wanting her to turn around

"Yes Harry?" She replied, turning around to face him

"I have never said, Thank you for always being there for me and being a great friend. It means a lot to me, your friendship, and Ron's to" He said quitely, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hermione did not say anything, instead she just smiled, You know, one of those smiles when you think everything is going to be alright, that somehow everything will sort itself out. But Harry knew everything would not be alright and never will be. Hermione walked out of the room and let harry get some sleep.

The strong smell of over brewed Potion was circiling around the Potions classroom, Making Harry and most of the other people in the room feel sick. Harry looked over to blaise, the Slytherin which Harry had also depised. But something that day had changed, Harry thought the slytherin looked hot with the sweat pouring down his face and his muscles ripping through his school robes. Harry licked his lips, wanting to devour him, sexually.

"Let's have you then"He said, loudly enough for Ron to hear me

"What?" Ron exclaimed

Harry blushed and didn't answer. Just in time the school bell rang to indicate the end of that period. Harry grabbed all of his things and hurried outside the door. He stood oppsite the door to the classroom, waiting for someone to come out and just like that Blaise Zabini walked out, with a small smile on his face.

"I saw you staring at me in there" Harry smiled at him

"Yeah, so what Potter?" Blaise replied

Harry did not answer, instead he grabbed Blaise by the scruff of the neck and pushed him up against the wall. He started to kiss him, with passion. Blaise opened his mouth to let Harry's tounge in, their tounges fighting each other for control. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and everyone walked out, gasping at what they saw. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and took ahold of Harry's hand.

"Harry, you don't want this" She whispered in his ear

Harry turned around and walked away from everyone, feeling ashamed with what he had done. He ran up to the viaduct and to the nearest bathroom. When he got there he locked himself into a cubicle and started to sob.

"Cedric, I am so very sorry my angel" He sobbed quitely

Harry could not handle this sort of pain above any of the others so he took out his wand and cut his cheek, the blood running down his face and onto his robes. He did not care if anyone saw this, he would just come up with a lie that he would make everyone believe.

**Pleas review this chapter and show this to your friend. Happy Birthday Holly, i hope you like this gurl!**


	6. A secret Love

Harry looked up as the door to the Bathroom slammed open. He heard the faint shuffle of footsetps etch closer and closer to him. He put his wand into his Robes and put his hand to his cheek, which now had dried blood on it. Harry quitely stood up on the toilet so his feet could not be seen as he was scared of who this person was. It could be anyone and he did now wnat anyone to see him like this, not with dried blood on his cheek. He heard the stranger turn on the tap and the cold water splash around the basin of the sink. After less then a mere second the water stopped and the bathroom was Harry's once more. He sat back down on the toilet and a few tears ran down his cheeks, washing away some of the blood. How can people think that this feeling would past, That he would get over Cedric and move on? That was one thing he couldn't do and one thing he didn't want to do. He had to hold onto this pain of heartbreak and lose to remember Cedric as he could feel the good memories slipping away, even through he tried hard at not letting them. He got himself together and unlocked the door to the toilet. He peeked out just in case someone was there and then walked slowly out of the bathroom, with the cut on his face still showing. He looked around the corrdior and saw a few first year students talking together in a group

For a moment, the first years stared at Harry, as he did not move, staring back at them, too. Harry sighed slightly, still watching the first years as he began to walk again, trying to hide what had happened in the bathroom. His slow walk turned into a brisk one, and then, a slight jog, before he began to run fully. The first years watched him still until out of their sight, and turned back to eachother has he ran out of it completely, sniggering at him under their breath. Harry's pace got faster as he edged closer to his destination - the Gryffindor Common Room. He thought it might be a bad idea going there, he had no idea who was going to be there when he arrived, and this could limit him, depending on who it were. This wasn't even the time to see Ron, or Hermione, in his mind, he had no excuses as to where he had been, and he could hardly confess the truth to them, not today, anyway. The Gryffindor Common room was Harry's gamble, it was the place he thought best to go, whether it actually were, or not, was a different matter.

Harry said the password quietly to the Fat lady as he was close to tears and he knew that if he spoke any louder he would burst out crying. The protrait swung open and Harry ran into the Common room. He sighed with deep relief as he saw the common rooom was empty and quiet, apart from a few of the smaller protraits having a quarrel with each other. Harry sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace which normally would be roaring with a bright orange flame but not today for some reason. He closed his eyes, wanting to get a few minutes of peace but it looked like fate had another idea. Harry opened his eyes and saw the ignorant pig Cormac mclaggan standing in front of him, with his hands on his hips

"What the hell do you want?" Harry snapped at him with a snarl

"I heard about the incident after Potions class" He began before Harry cut him off

"And what, you are here to rub my sexuality in my face and make fun of me" He replied

"Obviously. But would you expect anything else from me?" Cormac replied, his voice still as cocky as it always was. Harry shook his head slightly, looking down at the ground.

"So go on then," He spat out, waiting for Cormac to 'do his worst'. For a moment, they both just stood there, Cormac scowling, Harry scowling. Harry was just about to turn on his heels and walk out again, before Cormac stopped him.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted at him, trying to wriggle out of Cormac's hands.

Cormac suddenly pulled Harry close to him so their bodys were touching and their facces were mere inches away from each other. Harry was still trying to struggle out of Cormac's arms but didn't suceed in this misson. Cormac suddenly Kissed Harry, deeply. Harry broke free of the kiss and punched Cormac in the face before pulling his wand out and pointing it at Cormac's head

"Mens Congelo" Harry shouted at him.

Cormac just stood there in one spot before falling to the ground in pain, grabbing his head

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" He shouted at Harry, whimpering in pain

Harry did not answer, instead he pointed at the door and suddenly Cormac flew out of the Common room by an unknown force. Harry sighed at the thought of the quiet he would now get. He walked slowly up to the dormatery and layed on his four poster bed. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep, Dreaming of anything his mind could come up with.

**I know this Chapter is short but I promise a chapter soon will be longer. Thank you to Holly for helping me write this. Everyone shoud go and read her Fanfic. Just Inbox me for the link and I will give it to you. And PLESE REVIEW!**


	7. The return of a Killer

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the sun shone brightly through the dorm. He sighed at the thought of another day in the castle that brought back memories but there was nothing he could do about that. He rolled out of the four poster bed and walked into the bathroom, after picking up his school uniform. When he walked through the door he locked the door and walked to the row of mirrors that were on the right wall. Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes and started to get dressed. He threw on his shirt, which was creased as the house elfs had not been around to the common room that night. He threw on the rest of his clothes, not really worrying about how he looked. He bent down and turned on the cold tap, the cold water gushing out in an instant and some of it splashing onto Harry's robes. He cupped his hands and let the water run into them. He splashed it onto his face to wake him up properly and he shivered for a second as the ice water met his flesh. He walked out of the bathroom and walked slowly down to the common room where he knew Hermione and Ron would be waiting for him.

He saw them standing there, looking up at him with smiles on their faces. Harry smiled back a weak smile and walked to them. He nodded at both of them and then started to walk out of the common room. The grand staircase was filled with students running to their lessons as the school bell rang loudly around the castle. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a hug, one where Harry knew just from the hug that today would be alright, Well hopefully it would be. Hermione linked arms with both him and Ron and started to walk down the staircase, well she flowed just as she always did. Harry looked back to Ron and Ron looked at him. Ron shrugged his shoulders in confusion and Harry just raised his eyebrows.

When they got to their first lesson which was Defence against the dark arts, They saw that Blaise was talking to his fellow slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. She looked at Blaise like he had just told her something really important, Something that was more important than anything else. Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded, knowing what Harry was going to do. He broke from the group and walked near to Blaise and Pansy. He listened closely to what they were talking about and focused everything else out.

"Are you sure it was Draco?" Pansy asked, frozen on the spot 

"Yeah I'm sure, I think I would know seeing as I have seen that boy every day since he started here" Blaise whispered back as quietly as he could

"But why would he come back here after what he did, I mean I knew he was evil but killing someone that did nothing wrong is something I thought Draco would never do" Pansy said

That shocked Harry to the core as he thought that Pansy was just as evil as Draco, maybe even more evil but maybe Harry had got her wrong. Maybe she wasn't evil, just acting like it to fit in.

Harry went back to Ron and Hermione and stood still, waiting for either one of them to say something first and he didn't have to wait long.

"What were they talking about Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at him

"Him, they were talking about him and how Blaise had seen him in the castle" Harry said, nearly crying just from the fact that somehow Draco had been back here after what he had done.

Both Ron and Hermione jaws dropped open at that and Harry knew they were just as shocked and Horrified as he was. Ron placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and then hugged him, One thing Ron had not done before.

At that moment the door to the classroom swung open and Moody ushered the students inside. They all took their normal seats and quietened down as they knew the temper Moody had when the class talked when he was suppose to be teaching.

Halfway through the lesson Harry felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned around and saw Hermione passing him a piece of parchment folded in half. Harry took it and turned back round quickly. He opened the parchment under the table and read "_Talk to me after, Meet me in the astronomy tower" _Harry re-read it and then placed it in his robe pocket. He carried on taking notes from the lesson, not really taking interest in what was being said.

After the hour was over, Harry stuffed his work into his bag and walked out of the classroom. He started to walk in the direction of the Astronomy tower to wait for Hermione. When he got there he walked over to one of the bookcases that were there and sat down in front of it. Not long after he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up. He saw Hermione standing over him smiling. She sat down next to him and took his hand into hers.

"Why would he come back Hermione?" Harry asked, with the sound of fear and pain in his voice

"I really don't know Harry but I wish I did. Everyone knows what he did and Blaise should of reported it to Snape or Dumbledore right away" Hermione replied

Harry sniggered "If Blaise told Snape then he would of just hidden it from everyone else and of told Blaise to keep it a secret, You know how close Snape is to the Malfoy family"

"Then we need to report it to Dumbledore, before Draco has the chance to do it again, If he managed to get in then there is nothing that can stop him again unless we tell Dumbledore" Hermione said, standing up and pulling Harry up.

Harry swung his bag around his shoulder and started to walk with Hermione to Dumbledore's Office. Hermione placed her hand into his and smiled at him wanting him to feel safe and protected. Harry smiled back at her and then looked forward.

They reached the goyle to the headmaster's office and Harry stepped forward. He knew how to gain access to the Officer after visting it a few times.

"Acid Pops" He said, making it sound more like a command.

The goyle started to move and a staircase started to appear from the floor. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled them onto the moving staircase. Hermione looked up and saw that the glass ceiling at the top was getting nearer and nearer to them. When they reached the doorway to the Office Harry knocked three times before hearing the Headmaster's voice telling them to enter.


	8. A vivid Daydreamer

( Okay so this is going to be a short chapter, the reason being is I have already written the next chapter and forgot this one, So I am out of ideas and Also because the next chapter is long (Well long for me) But please please review. They are always helpful)

Harry pushed open the door to the Headmaster's office and saw him sitting behind his desk, looking down at a rather weird object. Harry couldn't wander what it was with all the things flying around his head. He was just there to talk to Dumbledore, not worry what an object was. He reached the other side of the desk and put his hands on them. Dumbledore looked up and knew suddenly something was up. He stood up and walked around to Harry and Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry, giving him the look that meant for him to talk. Dumbledore pushed his glasses up his nose, to get a full look of Harry.

"What is it my boy" Dumbledore asked, with a caring tone

Harry didn't answer as he felt his throat get really dry, which in Harry's case made it unable for him to talk. Harry nudged Hermione in the hip and she jerked up.

"Harry overheard Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zaniabi talking about Draco. They were talking about how Blaise had seen Draco in the castle the other night and Harry is terrified that something else will happen and to be honest Professor, Harry does not feel safe anymore" Hermione explained

Dumbledore listened to the rest of the story that Hermione had to tell him, looking more and more worried as she went on. After she had finished he walked back around to his chair and sat down. He threw his head into his hands and then looked back up at the two students. He wanted to say something that would make Harry feel safer but knew actions speak louder then words.

"Mr Potter I promise you that you are safe in these castle walls but just to make you feel better myself and every teacher will cast a protective shield around the school that will not let Mr Malfoy within these grounds" Dumbledore sighed, hoping this did the job of making Harry feel safer

Hermione could of sworn that she saw Harry smile but knew that was not in his nature, with the condition he was in. She just held his hand into his and then looked at him, then back at Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor" Harry said quietly, but loud enough for Dumbledore to hear him

Dumbledore just smiled and pointed to the door. Harry and Hermione both got what they were being inditacted to do. They left the office, Harry feeling a little bit better. At least Draco would not be able to get into the castle.

The enchanted ceiling was filled with grey clouds and the bright night moon filling the fake sky. Underneath it all the Hogwarts students were eating their supper and chatting away about anything that came to mind.

Harry was sat away from all the other Griffyindor students, wanting to spend some time on his own. He played with his food, not really wanting to eat but knowing he had to have something in his stomach to last him until the morning. He spooned up a forkful of meatballs and ate them, not liking the taste of them. He looked down the table and saw both his good friends looking up at him. Ron smiled up at him, wanting him to know he was there for Harry. Harry returned the smile and then went back to staring at the table. He suddenly fell into a very vivid daydream.

_Harry walked through the courtyard outside Dumbledore's office. It was empty and the winter wind was blowing all the pile of leaves around the courtyard. The fog had rolled down from the hills and was now covering everything around him. He could only see a few yards in front of him. He fought his way through it, feeling drawn to the end of it. He suddenly heard someone breathing and not someone he wanted to. He cringed just at the sound of it but still going nearer and nearer to it. When he walked a few steps in front of him, He saw the thing he was dreading more then anything. The face of Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him smirking wickedly. Harry grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it at him. Draco just stood there and chuckled deeply and then looked to the left of him. Harry did the same, wondering what Draco was looking at and then he found out. Cedric Diggory walked to Draco and kissed him passionately. Harry felt sick to the stomach and also more hurt then he had ever been. He turned around, wanting Draco to feel like he had won but then he swifted back around the Draco and threw a curse at him. Harry didn't know which one it was as as soon as he had thrown the curse, He was dragged back to reality._

Harry heard screams all around him and shouts of fright. He wandered what everyone was screaming at and then he noticed, Harry was standing over Dumbledore, with his wand in his hand and pointing directly at the Headmaster's chest. Harry then saw a scorch mark on Dumbledore's robes and his burnt skin. Harry dropped his wand to the floor and ran out of the Great hall in shock and not wanting to look back


	9. A personal Shock

Harry ran through the corridor, not worrying about who saw him or what they said. Tears were streaming down his face and dropping onto the floor under him. He heard someone behind him shouting his name but didn't want to talk to the person. He just kept running, looking for somewhere he could be on his own and without any disturbance, he just didn't know where that place was. How could he face anyone after what he had just done, something he regretted as soon as he had done it. Now everyone in the castle knew his secret and he knew he would be tormented for him, making him feel even worse and there was no changing that. The person behind him kept running, trying to grab his attention but not succeeding in that. They were getting out of breath but knew they had to keep going. They ran around the corner and saw it was empty but saw a portrait swing shut. They went up to it and whispered the password, not knowing why they whispered it as it wasn't like anyone was around. The portrait swung open and they walked in, seeing Harry on the floor, resting his head in his hands, supported by his knees.

"Just leave me alone Pansy" Harry screamed at her.

Pansy just sighed and walked nearer to Harry, sitting down next to him. She brushed her hair out of the way and sighed once more. She didn't know what to say, as her and Harry never got on and had never said one word to each other in the four years they had known each other.

She didn't know why she had the urge to help Harry but knew she had to. Maybe it was because she wanted to correct all the horrible things she had said and done to him in the past. Maybe she wanted him to see she wasn't the person he thought she was. There were hundreds of ideas running around her head, none of them sticking and making sense. She really did want to help him and talk to him but what did she say to someone that was going through the horrible thing he was. Under all that tough shell, Pansy was not what everyone thought she was. She put her arm around Harry's shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry wondered what the hell she was doing but in some way he didn't care as it felt good to have someone he thought hated him, comfort him in this way. He just couldn't get the memory of what he had done away from his head. All he wanted to do was forget it ever happened and most of all he wanted to forget the last three months. He called them the three months of hell on earth, as to him they were and nothing anyone said or did wouldn't change that. He was still in that hell and wanted badly to get out but didn't know how. He looked up at Pansy who was still learning on him and smiled weakly, wanting her to think he was alright. Suddenly out of nowhere, Pansy's face got closer to Harry's and before he knew it, she was kissing him. Harry pushed her back in shock and disguist. He stood up quickly and spat on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He spat, rage filling him

"I thought you wanted that, I thought it was the right thing to do" She replied, wanting Harry to feel the same as she did

"I'm gay you dumb idiot, do you understand what that means. I love boys not girls like you"

Pansy got up and just nodded not replying to him, for a few reasons one of them was so she didn't get into a fight with him.

Harry pointed to the portrait and huffed. Pansy just turned around and left the passageway, not saying one more word. Harry was disgusted with what just happened. Everyone at Hogwarts knew Harry was gay so why would Pansy try it on with him and particularly at this terrible moment in his life. He got himself together and left the passageway. As soon as he stepped out he heard rapid footsteps closing in on him, getting closer and closer. Harry knew who it was as soon as he heard them so he ran towards them, wanting to be with his friends after what just happened. After turning the corner he saw Ron and Hermione running towards him, Hermione with her arms extended and Ron with his hands in his pockets. When they reached Harry, Hermione hugged him and once again Ron just stood there. After Hermione had parted from the hug she hit Ron on the arm.

"What have I told you about running with your hands in your pockets?" She huffed

"Oh god you sound like mum, and now that is just creepy" He chuckled, rubbing his arm at the same time

Hermione frowned and then turned back to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and then walked away, wanting both of them to follow him and they did just that. They were a few yards away from him, to give him his own space. They knew he was devastated as to what just happened in the great hall so they knew that was what he wanted to talk about. After walking through most of the castle, They reached the gate to the qudditch pitch. They walked through the stands, trying to find the gate onto the pitch, which was the only place they knew no one would come as it was far from the castle. Harry jumped over the stands and landed perfectly, like a feline. Ron tried it and fell on his face and Hermione did it perfectly just like she did everything. She helped Ron up and then burst out laughing before running to Harry, holding Ron's hand to make sure he didn't trip up on his own shoelaces. Harry kept walking until he was at the bottom of the goalposts. He slid down the pole and sat on the sand, feeling that it was sticking to his trousers. Hermione and Ron sat down either side and him and Hermione took his hand in her own.

"What's going to happen?" Harry asked, looking at the floor, not making eye contact with any of them

Ron shook his head and Hermione just stroked Harry's hand before replying

"Well Dumbledore knows what you are going through so I think he will let you off but not before giving you a stern talking to. I read somewhere that one student cursed Dippet about fifty years ago and no Harry before you ask it wasn't Riddle" She said, speaking very slowly so it sunk into both their heads.

"But what about the minister, I mean he would of head of this somehow and I will go to prison for sure" He replied to both of them, this time he made eye contact with both of them and then looked out to the field

"Well not always, I'm sure Dumbledore would want to keep this under wraps so i know he would do something to make sure it didn't reach the Minister, you just have to trust him" This time it was Ron who spoke

Harry sighed "I do trust him, of course I do, Am I just worrying over nothing?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry, look if you would feel better, why don't we go and talk to him.


	10. A new found love

_So guys, Here is chapter 10 of A lover lost. Sorry it took so long to update but I have never had anything to write about. This chapter will be from Hermiones P.O.V. I have never written from a different person's P.O.V so please excuse it if it is a bit rubbish. The first and second person to review will get a mention in the next chapter. So here it is. Chapter 10._

Hermione stood quickly up from where her and her two best friends were sat. She spun herself around and extended both of her hands, One towards Ron and the other towards Harry. Hermione felt a tug on her left hand as Harry tugged himself up from the grass and stood beside her. They both looked down at Ron who was still sat on the floor, staring up at Harry with a emotionless face. Both Harry and Hermione looked to each other and then looked back to Ron. Hermione bent down and snapped her fingers in front of his face. Ron shook his head and then smiled up at Hermione. He then tugged on her hand and pulled himseld up from the Grass. He then started to walk fast to the exit to the qudditch stadium. Before Hermione knew it, Ron was already running towards the exit, not looking back at either of his friends. Hermione started to worry about why Ron was acting diffently towards herself and Harry. But she couldnt worry about that right now, She only had enough head space to worry about one of her friends at only one time and her head was filled with ways of helping Harry at this moment in time. As they walked across the fields, Hermione entwined her hand with Harry's. She knew he could do with some comfort, even if it was from a friend. No words were spoken as they walked through the field but in a way Hermione was glad as she didn't know what she would say to Harry, which was a first for her as she was always the one to keep a strong head when things took a turn for the worse. It wasn't until they turned the corner to Dumbledore's office that Harry stopped both of them and turned to Hermione.

"Can you find out what is up with Ron, I don't know why but I get a feeling like he doesn't want to talk to me" Harry pleaded. Hermione knew he was desprate as the tone of his voice showed her just how upset he was that his best friend was acting weird.

Hermione didn't reply, instead she just nodded and then hugged Harry tight, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let go and pushed Harry forward, to go to the statue that stood outside the headmeasters office. Hermione then put one foot forward and dragged Ron from in front of her to beside her. She turned to him and frowned, letting him know that he was in trouble later. When both Hermione and Ron turned back around they saw that the staircase had appeared and that Harry was already travelling up to the headmasters office.

"Stay down here while I talk to him, Please?" Harry asked, seconds before he went out of sight and up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione worried about what would happen to him this time. He could get expelled and end up living with Sirius with no real magical abilites and no qualfications at all. He could get his wand taken away from him and never use magic again.

After Hermione was through with thinking about Harry for the time being, She turned back to Ron and grabbed him by the sleeve of his robe and dragged him to a bench only a few feet away from them. She pointed to the right side of it and Ron sat down quickly and Hermione sat the other side of him. She took his hand and held it softly against her own. She looked at him with those soft eyes that she knew always worked on him when she wanted him to tell her the truth. Ron sighed deeply and dropped his head so he didn't have to look at Hermione.

"Ron I know what is wrong with you, not that there is anything wrong with it but you have to tell him, if not for your sake, then for his because I don't know what it is but there is something about it when he looks at you, It's different then when he looks at me or any other friends. With you it is like something has finally slotted into place" Hermione explained what she meant until she had finished and Ron was sat there with his mouth wide open, gawping as her.

"But what if he isn't ready for that yet. He is still upset about what happened with Cedric and I don't want to make things worse by telling him. What if he doesn't feel the same, then I have made things awkward for no reason and I can't put the genie back in the bottle can I" Ron replied back, with a hint of sadness in his face at the chance that he could lose Harry from his life.

"Didn't you just hear what I said. I know that he likes you more then a friend because of the way he looks at you. He used to look like that at Cedric all the time, with those deep green eyes fillied with so much love for one person that he couldn't hold it in. He does love you Ronald and if you can't see that then you are going to go through life wondering what would of happen if you told Harry that you were in love with him" She said calmly, trying to show Ron that Harry did in fact love him.

Before either of them could do anything Harry appeared behind them and smiled. Just from that smile Hermione knew everything was going to be alright and she doesn't have to worry about Harry anymore.

"So what did he-" Hermione began before Ron cut her off by putting his first finger to her lips.

Ron pushed himself up from the bench and faced Harry. He cupped Harry's face with his hand and smiled.

"Harry, I love you, I always have and I-" Ron got cut off before he could finish by the touch of Harry's lips against his own.

Everything felt right in the world in that moment of time for Hermione. Harry was finding comfort in someone he could trust more then anyone and it looked like for the first time in a very long while that Harry and Ron were both Happy and if they were happy then so was Hermione. All was right in their little world right now and Hermione hoped that things would stay like that for a very long while.

_Ok so thanks for reading this chapter. There will still be some more chapters to come but not that many. Also the fifth reviewer will get a peek at a part of Chapter 11. So once again, thanks for reading and please review._


	11. Classroom Fun

_Here__it is. Chapter 11 of this Fanfiction. Now we will be going back to Harry's P.O.V. I would like to thank Jaime (J. R. Westmore), My BETA for doing something that I haven't got a chance in hell of doing. Also the first reviewer's name will show up in here so keep a look out!_

Now that Ron had told Harry that he loved him, Harry felt amazing. He was amazed at how even after everything he had been through - losing Cedric, getting depressed, self-harming and more - Harry still got another shot at happiness. This time, he was not going to lose it. After losing Cedric, Harry knew that he wouldn't know what to do with his life if he lost Ron as well. If he was being honest, Harry had loved Ron from the moment he saw him on that train 4 years ago. Of course, at the time, Harry had just though it was friendly love, like the love between two close friends, or siblings. Recently though, Harry had come to realize he had been wrong. The crippling depression which was a result of losing Cedric had given Harry a lot of time to think, as he had wanted to spend less time in the company of others. The more he thought, the more he realized; Ron's was the one voice he could not simply tune out, and Ron was the one person who could really make him feel some resemblance of happy. He came to realize that with Ron, his heart, though still damaged, could be put back together. He realized that his heart, in truth, belonged to Ron. Some of it would stay with Cedric, as he was Harry's first serious boyfriend, and the first person Harry knew to truly love him. But the rest of it belonged to Ron and Harry just wanted to give the red-head his heart, and steal Ron's in turn. But of course, it wasn't as simple as that. Harry still loved Cedric, and as far as he had known at the time, Ron was straight as arrow. The apparent unavailability of his best friend had caused Harry's depression to worsen at first, but he later came to accept that being his friend could be enough. So when Ron had confessed his love for him, Harry had been so shocked and elated, that for one wonderful moment, he had forgotten all about the fiasco with Cedric and Draco. He felt guilty about this once the shock wore off, but, amazingly, he found that the depression did not return. He did not feel the need to take out his pain and misery on his flesh, and even though he felt guilty, he could not help but smile. With Ron, he was truly happy again. He knew that in the end, everything would be alright. But one horrible thought came with loving Ron, and this is something Harry thought, every night, when he was cuddled up to Ron in his four poster bed "_What if Cedric doesn't think I love him anymore?"_ This thought would plague him until he drifted off to sleep and it would still linger there, quietly, taking over in his mind every day all day. But Harry didn't let this one tiny thought get to him because all he had to do was look at Ron to be reminded that everything would be okay. Harry just hoped that Cedric knew that he was happy with Ron and that they loved each other very much. And they did. Since they got together, they'd spent every day together, either wandering around the grounds of the school or cuddled in a chair in front of the fire place in the common room. Harry loved doing everything with Ron and would keep him all to himself if he could, but unfortunately there were classes to be attended, and not all of them were the same. Parting was difficult for both of them, but for Harry especially, since he always worried that something may happen to Ron while out of his sight. Every time they left each other, Harry would summon up a miniature white rose, which was perfect in every way and slip it into Ron's robe pocket, as a reminder that to him, their love was perfect, and pure. And every time he did this Ron's eyes filled with happiness, Harry could just see it, blazing away in him, wanting to get out, wanting to show the whole world his love for the boy who lived. But unfortunately he couldn't, as Professor Dumbledore had warned them both to keep their relationship within school grounds - at least until Rita Skeeter had stopped poking around. Once she lost interest in the goings-on of Hogwarts, the two could be as public as they wish, but for the time being, everyone had been sworn to secrecy. Those few who had refused had their memories modified, and would have to deal with being left 'out of the loop.'

Harry had just had to part from Ron, as the latter had an hour of Charms, while Harry had a free period. Harry walked slowly to the library, knowing he should at least attempt to study for the upcoming Potions test, although he didn't think he could get much done while waiting for Ron. Luckily for Harry, the Library was just down the corridor from the charms classroom. He turned into the Library and saw that is was empty apart from a small Slytherin girl, who sat at the table in the middle, her wand in her right hand, a book in her left. She was dark skinned and had short black hair, which fell just above her shoulder blades. Harry looked at her and walked quickly into the maze of bookcases to try and find the potions book that Professor Snape had ordered them to bring to the next lesson. He intended to learn it from cover to cover. Harry bent down and looked on the bottom shelf for the book. Just a few seconds later, Harry had found it, right next to a copy of an old edition of _"Witch Weekly_" and a copy of _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"_ Harry brushed the book off, ridding it of a thick layer of dust. This book did not appear to have been touched in decades. Harry walked out of the bookcases and sat down opposite the Slytherin girl, opening the book to page one. His eyes did not leave that book, in fear of forgetting something in potions and losing house points for Gryffindor. About half an hour into the reading, the Slytherin girl started to tap Harry on the shoulder, with her wand. Harry tried to ignore her, but she persisted in tapping his shoulder repeatedly. He decided he could not ignore her forever, but was not pleased with the interruption. He addressed the girl stiffly without looking up from his book.

"Yes?" He asked in a monotone voice. He thought he sounded a bit like Snape at this point and that made him shiver to the bone.

"Hi I'm Anica, and I just wanted to tell you that what you are Ronald Weasley are doing is quite frankly amazing. I have never seen two wizards that are so proud to be themselves and not let anyone or anything drag them down. I just wish more wizards and witches had to same courage you two have to show the world who they are" The witch now known as Anica said.

Harry looked up at her and smiled "Well, thank you Anica! That was very kind. Not like a Slytherin at all." Harry told the girl, shocked and amazed that there was a Slytherin, right here, with a kind and honest heart.

"Mr. Potter, just because I am in Slytherin house, doesn't mean I am nasty and evil. That is just a stereotype." The witch retorted. Harry knew she had raised a fair point. Not all Slytherin's are evil and cold-hearted. He felt guilty, knowing full well the prejudice and pain that stereotypes could cause.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Harry said shamefully, looking down at the table and remembering his studies. "Well, thank you again, Anica. You really are very kind. But I have a test coming up, so if you would be ever-so kind as to excuse me, I really must be getting back to my reading." Harry explained, gesturing to his book, and trying to be as polite as possible to the kind girl after the horrible impression he had just made. To his relief, Anica simply smiled and nodded, leaving him to his work.

Harry scrolled down the page, looking for where he had left off before the Slytherin had tried to make conversation with him. He looked and looked down both pages but nothing he saw popped out to him. He looked again and again until finally he got so annoyed with the book that he slammed it shut and threw it in his bag without renting it out first. He looked at his wrist watch that Hermione had given him on his 14th birthday and saw that he only had a few minutes left now until Ron came out of charms. Harry started to run quickly to the other end of the corridor so that he was waiting outside the classroom for Ron when he came out. Harry got there just in time, the school bell ringing just as he arrived. The door to the charms classroom swung open and students came rushing out. Ron was in the middle, with Dean and Neville talking to him. Ron noticed Harry there almost immediately, and he ran straight into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That must have been the most boring hour of my life!" He whispered quietly and softly into Harry's ear. This comment made Harry giggle a little bit.

"Tell me about it! I just spent the hour in the Library studying" Harry groaned softly.

"Oh Merlin, please don't tell me you are turning into Hermione because if you are we are over" Ron chuckled loudly, just to let Harry know he was joking.

Harry laughed at this remark and pushed Ron gently, making him stumble over himself and fall to the ground in a heap. When Harry had stopped laughing he offered Ron his hand and pulled his boyfriend back up.

"No don't worry I'm not. Where is she by the way? I haven't seen her since this morning when she ran out of breakfast." Harry asked worriedly. He, Ron and Hermione hadn't spent so much time apart since first year, and it was unsettling not having her around, nagging in their ears. Admittedly, though, it was nice to have some time alone.

"Last I heard she had a triple lesson of History of Magic, She said she needed them to catch up, I dunno" Ron shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"Well she is probably still there, so what do you want to do?" Harry asked, winking at his boyfriend.

Ron didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the Charms classroom, which was empty as all the students had left and Professor Flitwick would have gone off to the Staff room. When they had both got into the door, Ron slammed it shut with a lot of force and locked it quickly. He walked slowly over to Harry and pushed him up against the opposite wall.

Harry started to kiss Ron passionately, with his tongue in his mouth, trying to force control as Ron's tongue felt like it was doing a little dance. Harry wanted to explore every inch of Ron's mouth and wasn't going to stop until he had. He placed one of his hands onto the back of Ron's head and the other one firmly onto Ron's ass, squeezing it so hard that it made Ron squeal in either pleasure or pain.

While Harry was doing this, Ron had both of his hands on Harry's shirt, trying to undo the buttons and get the shirt off of him and onto the floor. After trying each of the buttons and having no luck on any of them, Ron finally grabbed each side of them and ripped it off so forcefully that the shirt ripped into two separate pieces. Ron then moved onto the trousers which were, thankfully, easy to get off. They dropped to the floor in a bundle and the sight that was in front of Ron right now made his member twitch and harden with excitement. There stood Harry Potter, in nothing but tight scarlet briefs, which were so tight and thin that it didn't leave much to the imagination. They were so thin that they only just covered Harry's member and left his trimmed pubic area on full show. Ron then pulled away from Harry and started to kiss every inch of Harry's body, all the way down to his cock, which had started to get hard. Ron then reached Harry's cock and started to kiss it through Harry's briefs. Ron smiled as he felt Harry's cock reach full hardness and Ron could not resist the urge to pull Harry's underpants down and suck him off. He licked the full length of Harry's cock, making Harry moan in pleasure and then he started to suck it, deep and fast.

Harry's body coursed with pleasure and made him want to come right there and then but he managed to hold it in. He flung his head back, letting Ron work his way around his cock and filling him with pleasure as he did it. Harry let out a loud moan of pleasure as Ron started to play with his balls softly. Harry felt amazing, like all his senses had heightened and he wanted more of what he was getting, He wanted so much more from Ron. He pulled Ron's head away from his cock and made him stand up.

Harry moved closer to Ron and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Harry wanted to just rip all of Ron's clothes off and have his wicked way with him but he knew he also wanted to go slowly and savour the moment as this was the first time he was going to intentionally see Ron naked. Harry had seen Ron naked loads of times before but it was never a conscious decision, like in the shower when he was all wet and soapy, or when Ron was in his bed, wanking off and moaning and Harry had walked in on him. Harry finally came to the last button and the shirt fell to the floor. Harry then bent down and undid Ron's trousers and they as well fell to the floor. Unlike Harry, Ron wasn't wearing any underwear at all so Harry got a full view of Ron's twitching hard cock which had pre-cum dribbling down it. Harry didn't waste any time in licking Ron's cock and the pre-cum along with it. Harry ran his hand along Ron's ass and then started to play with his entrance, making Ron squirm and pant in pleasure.

"Harr-Harry!" Ron moaned, "fi-finger m-me! Please!" Ron begged so desperately that it made Harry even more turned on, if that was possible. He had actually made Ron Weasley beg to be fingered.

Harry got up and walked over to his trousers and picked them up. His hand dove into the pocket of them and pulled out his wand. The trousers once again fell to the floor and Harry walked around to Ron's ass. He pointed his wand at Ron's bare ass and suddenly Ron's entrance was coxed in Lube. Harry dropped his wand on the floor and started to slowly finger Ron, not wanting to hurt him. His finger moved easily into Ron's ass. Harry heard Ron gasp in pleasure and his whole body once again shivered, from head to toe. Harry knew he was doing it right so now he started to move his finger, taking it in and out.

"Mo-more" Ron panted over the gasps of pleasure he was emitting.

Harry started to push another finger into Ron's ass and this made Ron scream with pleasure. Harry knew that Ron was enjoying this and He was enjoying it as well. He started to push his fingers in hard and fast, not letting anything distract him from it.

Harry didn't notice that while He was fingering Ron, Ron was also wanking himself off to the pleasure Harry was giving him. It was only when Ron gasped loudly and the cum shot onto the floor that he noticed. Ron started to try and regain his breath and Harry pulled out of Ron. He spun Ron around the kissed him passionately once more.

"Tha-That was great" Ron gasped, kissing Harry back while cupping his balls.

_So there was one of the smut chapters. At this point I have no idea how many chapters there will be, I am just going with the flow at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seeing as it was my longest one. I am hoping to do a really long chapter soon; I just need to get the smutty side of my mind to produce more. Please review!_


	12. I'm cold inside

_Sorry I have only just got to updating this. My muse has only struck until now so I am sorry for that. This might be the chapter that everyone has been waiting for? Maybe. So anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review._

Everything had been going great between Ron and Harry in the weeks that followed, nothing news worthy had been going on with them thankfully. They were always on the lookout for reporters wanting to get the latest bit of gossip from the boy who lived and his boyfriend but something was keeping them at bay. Harry knew this because a few days after him and Ron got together; Harry received a Howler from one of the reporters. It was one of those that he wished he never opened. It was rude and horrible and actually made Harry scared to open anymore mail that Hedwig brought him, even if it was from Sirius because for all he knew it could be more hate made to look like his godfather's handwriting on the envelope. He didn't want to take that chance.

Both Harry and Ron were sitting in the great hall next to a first year Gryffindor eating their breakfast when Hermione came running up to them with an acid look on her face, she did not look pleased. Both Ron and Harry turned around in unison and sighed deeply, they knew they were about to get some new that was bad. As soon as Hermione had reached them, she squeezed in between the two Gryffindors and placed each hand on one of theirs gently and softly, giving it a soft squeeze in the process. Harry knew for sure that something was up and he just wished that Hermione would spit it out before he shook it out of her. He was never one that could wait for something and this was showing through right now. "Will you just tell us Hermione" He snapped before apologising to her gently.

Hermione looked at the red head Gryffindor first and placed her hand on his cheek before kissing his forehead "I'm so sorry" She said quietly and with so much love in her tone of voice. She then turned to Harry and kissed his forehead "You were always like a little brother to me and I love you so much". Harry could see that there were tears in her eyes and he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his robe.

He wished that he had even a single idea what the bushy haired Gryffindor was going on about. Right now he was scared; Hermione had never acted like this before and there was no reason for her to be like this now. Just a few days ago she was fine, her normal book worm, happy self but now it was like she had had a personality transplant because the young adult that was sitting next to Harry was not the same girl he had known for four years, it just wasn't. Harry placed both of his hands on either side of her face and turned her to look at him. Suddenly he felt so sad, so much in pain as he looked into her eyes. He could see so much depth of pain, so much hurt and so much sadness. This was one thing that he hadn't seen in Hermione's eyes before and this really scared him to the point where he grabbed her hand and ran out of the Great hall with her. "Ron stay here and eat the waffles!" Harry shouted back to his boyfriend before turning left and going out of view of Ron.

Harry pulled Hermione up the grand staircase and through the corridors of this old school. He knew where he was going; somewhere they could talk alone without anyone finding them. He knew this was what Hermione needed to open up to him and maybe it would do her good. He turned the final corner and the few steps that led up into the astronomy tower were finally in view. He turned around just to see the fade which was Hermione's smile but he didn't take notice in it, he was too busy thinking about how he would talk to her without her going all soppy. As they entered the tower Hermione pulled her hand away from Harry's and walked away from him, walking quickly to the right hand corner and sitting down on the chair which was standing there. Harry walked over to her quickly and bent down and sighed. "What is it Hermione?" He asked her quietly. He really had no idea what she was thinking and when she looked into his eyes, he still saw that pained look in her eyes. "I want to help you". He cupped both of her hands into his own but they were quickly pulled away and shoved into Hermione's robe pockets.

For once in a very long while, Harry had no idea how to help his dear friend. He felt completely helpless and all he could do was just sit there and watch her be this upset. He wanted to know what was going on inside her head, what she was feeling but she wouldn't talk, she wouldn't even look at him for a few seconds without looking away and this was breaking Harry inside. His best friend was sitting there all alone with so much pain inside her and Harry couldn't help her release it no matter what he tried. Harry just sat there, on the cold hard floor and looked at her, waiting for her to say something, anything that would let him help her. He sighed deeply and was just about to give up when Hermione moved just a little bit and Harry saw her mouth open. "I know where he is" She muttered to herself but Harry heard her. He stood up straight away and took her hands in his and this time she didn't pull away "You know where who is?" He asked her, trying to get to the bottom of the five words she had just said. Harry had no idea who she was talking about so of course this made him more confused than he was before. Hermione looked straight at Harry and sighed.

"I know where Malfoy is, always have, since the day that Cedric died" She blurted out. As soon as she had said that to him, Harry yanked his hands away and stepped backwards, falling into the bookcase behind him in the process. When the words had finally sunk it, it felt like someone had crushed his heart with their bare hands, like there was a dementor in the room as Harry had gone cold all though his body.

"I don't believe you" He snapped back. What else was he going to say or do? Was he meant to shout at Hermione when she was in this state? No matter what he had been through, his friend was hurting and Harry knew how it felt to hurt. His eyes darted over to his robe as he saw her pulling something out of her pocket, an envelope of some sort and as soon as she had pulled it out, she chucked it to her friend. Harry ripped it open and pulled out the letter inside. As soon as he opened the letter he saw the Malfoy emblem shining on the header of the letter. His insides went cold and he felt like he was going to pass out but he read it.

"_Dearest Hermione, I should be there soon with you and everything will be fine. I know this is hard for you, lying to your friends and keeping this a secret but it will all be worth it in the end. Potter will get what is coming for him. You know the reason why I killed his beloved Cedric and you understand why it is him that has to die next. I truly understand how hard this is for you but I promise you it to for the best. Potter is ripping this world apart, he may not notice it but people are dying each and every day because _of_ him. He might think that he is doing our world a favour, saving us from the darkness but in fact we don't need to be saved. Voldermort has gone and he won't be returning. I know this because my father used to be a death eater as you well know but what you didn't know was just before his reign of terror, my father made sure that when the dark lord died he wouldn't return. Draco Malfoy" _

At that moment Harry screamed, inside and outside. He chucked the letter back at Hermione and ran off, leaving her there all alone. Harry didn't know what to do. His best friend had betrayed him to the person that killed the one he loved and by the sounds of it Draco and Hermione was a couple. Harry was lactating with rage and there was nothing that could make him release it. His best friend was sleeping with the enemy. She had known all along where he was, she knew that he was going to try and kill Harry and yet she didn't say anything. Harry turned the corner, trying to get away from everyone looking at him but he turned into his worst nightmare. The castle went silent as Harry came face to face with the one person he didn't want to right now. He had come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

**So that was the end of chapter 12. I will try to get this story updated as quickly as I can. There will only be one more chapter which I will try and make as long as possible and then the epilogue. **


End file.
